In The ICT Room (Think Dirty)
by KKnKH
Summary: Warna kulitnya yang tan, bibir tebalnya yang uwoo, serta wajah tampannya yang membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa yang ada pada diri pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu seluruhnya tidak lepas dari kata sexy. Ugh! Duh Sehun jadi tidak bisa focus. dan membuatnya jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!/ [KAIHUN/SEKAI FIC] Warning! GS!Sehun BOTTOM!SEHUN RnR?


**In The ICT Room (Think Dirty)**

 **Kim Jongin X Oh Sehun**

 **KaiHun!GS fanfiction**

 **Typo(s) bertebaran~**

 **.**

.

.

Keadaan ruangan ICT pagi ini sangat ribut. Siswa dan siswi yang duduk dilantai dengan beralaskan karpet berwarna merah pun tidak beraturan, dengan kata lain mereka duduk dimana mereka mau, asalkan masih dapat member jalan untuk orang lewat.

Dan disinilah Sehun, duduk ditengah-tengah kedua temannya, antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop masing-masing,mengerjakan tugas dari guru.

Sedangkan Sehun yang berada diantara mereka berdua yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas, ah tidak sebenarnya dia hanya sedang menunggu program yang ia jalan kan selesai mengerjakan tugas nya.

Sungguh ia bosan, sangat. Ia hanya menatapi layar laptopnya yang menampilkan program yang sedang berjalan dengan malas, ia juga harus sabar menunggu sampai selesai.

Dan oh! ingatkan Sehun betapa sabarnya ia menghadapi masalah kegagalannya mengenai tugasnya. Hufftt….

Eh?

Tunggu

Sepertinya Sehun tidak hanya menatapi layar laptopnya saja, tetapi Sehun juga sesekali melirik- lirik kearah seorang pemuda yang berada di didepannya sedikit serong kekanan.

Pemuda yang ia kagumi. eh tidak, sukaikah? Atau ia cintai? Tidak tau lah. Sehun sendiri juga masih bingung akan hal itu.

Tetapi juga terkadang sehun menatapnya dengan intens selama yang ditatap tidak mengetahuinya. Ha to the ha.

Warna kulitnya yang tan, bibir tebalnya yang uwoo, serta wajah tampannya yang membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa yang ada pada diri pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jongin atau biasa disapa Jongin itu seluruhnya tidak lepas dari kata sexy. Ugh!

Sehun yang melihat si Jongin pun, matanya hanya terfokus pada bibir dan wajahnya, ugh ditambah dengan tatanan rambutnya yang sekarang agak berantakan karena ulah teman-temannya. Sexy!

Saat lirikan matanya tertuju pada bibir Jongin, Sehun akan membatin.

 _'Ugh kenapa bibir itu sexy sekali? Aku ingin menyicipinya'_

Atau saat melihat wajahnya.

 _'Aaaa kenapa jongin tampan sekali sih? Apalagi ditambah dengan rambutnya itu looohhh '_

Dan Sehun akan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan salah tingkah apabila Jongin melihatnya atau Sehun yang dipanggil oleh baekhyun dan ditanya oleh kyungsoo.

Seperti sekarang ini Kyungsoo bertanya padanya, "Hun ini kenapa programnya tidak mau jalan, error kah?"

"Coba kamu reset aja, mana tau akan jalan kembali programnya. Kalau tidak mau juga, kamu Tanya saja sama guru Kim" jawab Sehun.

"oh baiklah, terimakasih Hunnie~" kata Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Kemudian Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar laptopnya, memastikan apakah berjalan lancar atau malah gagal.

Masih memperhatikan layar laptopnya, kemudian Sehun me-minimaze program yang ia jalankan tadi dan mulai mencheck file-file tugas yang lain.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan kegiatanya, ia terdiam cukup lama. Bibir, wajah dan rambut sedikit berantakan Jongin berputar-putar dipikirannya. Duh Sehun jadi tidak bisa focus.

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya, tapi kemudian terdiam lagi, ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan benar saja, Sehun sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika ia tinggal dirumah Jongin, satu kamar dengan Jongin, tapi beda tempat tidur tentunya. Tapi tetap saja satu kamar.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang sedang Sehun pikirkan, bahkan Sehun juga memikirkan sampai ke hal-hal yang sangat liar. Huuu~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck! Kenapa miliku tidak bertambah besar sih?" ucap Sehun yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan cermin menatap dirinya sendiri dengan memegang dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar dengan kancing bagian atas bajunya terbuka dua.

Oh Sehun sekarang sedang berada dikamar Jongin yang juga sekarang menjadi kamarnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Awalnya Sehun terkejut karena harus satu kamar dengan Jongin tapi karena mengetahui alasan bahwa tidak ada lagi kamar dirumah Jongin, kalau pun ada itu adalah gudang yang isinya tidak terlalu banyak.

Tapi ibu Jongin tidak mau kalau Sehun tidur disana dan mau tidak mau Sehun harus tidur satu kamar dengan Jongin tapi beda tempat tidur. Jongin yang mengetahinya hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja, sedangkan Sehun senang, pake banget malahan.

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, ia sedang keluar rumah jadi Sehun tidak perlu khawatir tentang yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi mungkin Sehun melupakan sesuatu.

Bibirnya sedikir maju dan sedikit melengkung kebawah, wajah cemberutnya terlihat jelas dan menggemaskan. Sehun yang seperti ini sebenarnya sudah biasa, dan sering terjadi dirumahnya.

Ia merasa sebal karena ukuran dadanya tidak bertambah, padahal jika dilihat-lihat ukuran dadanya sudah lumayan walaupun belum sempurna— Itu kata Sehun—.

Jadi sekarang ia berdiri didepan cermin besar milik Jongin dengan wajah cemberutnya dan memegang dadanya bahkan sampai ia remas-remas sendiri.

Tanpa Sehun sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandanga yang sulit diartikan. Seseorang itu adalah Jongin yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sehun melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan itu.

Pada saat Jongin masuk kekamarnya ia sempat terkejut, tetapi ia hanya diam ditempatnya tidak berniat pergi dari sana. Malahan Jongin sampai sekarang masih bersandar pada pintu kamarnya sambil menatap Sehun.

 _'Sehun pasti lupa mengunci pintu nya'_ batin jongin.

Setelah selesai dengan acara –sebal-karena-ukuran-dada-tidak-bertambah- Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari depan cermin sambil mulai mengancingi bajunya.

Saat akan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya sehun dibuat terkejut karena melihat Jongin yang bersandar pada pintu dengan mata yang tertuju kearahnya.

"J-jongin, sedang apa kamu disana? Dan sejak kapan?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

 _'Apa Jongin melihat, semua apa yang kulakulan tadi?'_ batin Sehun khawatir.

"Apa kamu juga melihatnya Jongin?"Tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menutup pintu kamar serta menguncinya.

CKLEK

Sehun yang mendengar suara pintu tertutup bertambah gugup, apalagi melihat Jongin yang berjalan kearah Sehun dengan tatapan yang intens. Membuatnya cemas.

Jongin semakin dekat dengan Sehun, _'Apa yang harus ku lakukan'_

Saat Jongin sudah berada didepannya, Sehun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun malu!

"Sejak kamu meremas-remas dadamu ini—" jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk dada Sehun, "dan aku juga melihatnya, semuanya Sehun. Dan itu membuatku bergairah" Sehun melebarkan matanya. Dan semangkin melebarkan matanya ketika Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya ganas.

Sehun berusaha memberontak dengan memukul-mukul Jongin namun hasilnya sia-sia, itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Jongin membawa tubuh Sehun keatas tempat tidur Sehun, masih dengan berciuman. Sehun berada dibawah sedangkan Jongin berada diatasnya.

"Engghh" lenguhan Sehun terdengar saat Jongin berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya memberontak kini mulai menikmati permainan Jongin terhadapnya. Tangan Sehun mengalung dengan indah di leher Jongin, dan sesekali meremas rambut belakang pemuda tan itu sebagai tanda nikmatnya.

Ciuman Jongin turun ke leher Sehun.

Kecup, gigit dan hisap

"Uugghh… ahhhh Jong-jonginhh emhh" Sehun dibuat mendesah hebat karena ulah Jongin.

Tangan Jongin tidak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan Jongin membuka semua kancing baju Sehun. Setelah terbuka semuanya, Jongin melempar asal seragam sekolah yang masih Sehun kenakan tadi.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Sehun yang berada dibawahnya.

Dan terpampanglah dada Sehun yang lumayan besar itu dihadapan Jongin sekarang. Mata Jongin berkilat penuh gairah memandang dada Sehun yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi oleh bra hitam yang Sehun pakai.

Tangan Jongin meremas dada Sehun dengan lembut dari luar bra sambil menatap ekspresi Sehun.

"Aahhh Jonginnnhhh haahhh uummhh" desahan Sehun mengalun dengan indah yang terdengar begitu sexy menurut Jongin.

Jongin meraup bibir tipis Sehun ganas membuat Sehun sulit menyeimbanginya dan suara desahanya teredam. "Eeuugghhh…."

Jongin menyelipkan tanganya dibawah tubuh Sehun dan melepaskan pengait bra Sehun. Lalu meletakkan bra tersebut dinakas.

Sehun merasakan dingin yang menyapa bagian dadanya. Ciuman Jongin turun ke leher lalu semakin tujun menuju dada Sehun.

Mengecupnya lembut, lalu menjilat puting Sehun dengn perlahan yang membuat Sehun merasa tidak tahan. Ia ingin lebih!

"Aahhhh Jonginnhh ahhh eungghhh" bibir Sehun terbuka karena merasakan keniknatan yang luar biasa saat bibir Jongin yang tebal meraup putingnya. Menghisap kuat puting Sehun dan member gigitan disekitar puting Sehun.

"Aahhh t-terusshh ahhh" Sehun menekan kepala Jongin agas semakin mengulum putingnya dalam.

Dada Sehun yang lain juga ikut dimanjakan oleh tangan Jongin yang memilinnya,meremas dan memelintirnya kuat.

Jongin menghisap dan mengulum dada Sehun bergantian. Sehun merintih merasakan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan Jongin pada tubuhnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya tangan Jongin sudah berada dibalik rok yang Sehun pakai, mengelus-elus paha Sehun yang halus membuat Sehun merinding.

Perlahan Jongin menarik rok Sehun dan setelah sepenuhnya terlepas, Jongin mulai melepaskan celana dalam Sehun hingga terlepas.

Menampakan organ intim Sehun, tangan Jongin mengelusnya perlahan dan….

"Baiklah, saya akan beri penjelasan mengenai perintah dasarnya" ucap guru Kim.

Sehun terkejut dan tersadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, saya akan beri penjelasan mengenai perintah dasarnya" ucap guru Kim dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi.

Sehun terkejut dan tersadar.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Oh God apa yang sudah ia pikirkan tadi?

Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir seliar itu disaat seperti ini, belajar mengajar. Ini pasti efek dari Kim Jongin itu.

Ah yang benar saja, Ck!

Tapi benar sih.

Dan setelah tersadar dari lamunanya, Sehun mentap layar laptopnya untuk memastikan apakah sudah selesai tugasnya atau belum.

Dan

WHAT THE HELL!

APA-APAAN INI!

KENAPA GAGAL LAGI?!

Ah apa karena aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak makanya hasilnya gagal dan harus mengulanginya lagi.

Tapikan sudah berulang kali, masa jadi begini sih?!

Ya begitulah sekarang Sehun menjadi kesal dan mengerutu tidak jelas karena tugasnya gagal dan harus mengulangi kembali.

Dan Sehundengan lesu menatap ke depan, memperhatikan guru Kim menjelaskan.

Ck! Ck!

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Hay hay semuanyaaaaa**

 **Sorry ini aneh, abal pake banget :3**

 **Ini ide nya muncul pas aku lagi di ICT, dan yah karena melihat seseorang *ehem* jadinya pikiran kemana2 dan keinget si kai '-'/**

 **Dan sebel karena tugs ga selesai akibat program error**

 **duh curhat jadinya, haha ngga papa deh :3**

 **jadi, mohon revieeewwww nyaaaa yaaa?**


End file.
